Changing Everything
by angelgirl92
Summary: What if Sasuke had a sister? What if she decided to change everyone's destiny, starting from when Sasuke got the Heaven Seal? What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

Changing Everything

**Chapter 1**

A young girl looked at the glowing crystal ball and watched the battle ensue between the two best friends. She watched as her brother, half-brother that is, beat his friend and left him for dead, for he should've died.

"Have you seen enough Rai?" asked the man behind her.

"I will change this," the girl said in a cold voice.

"How?" the man asked confused.

"I will stop it from the beginning."

"You are going to save all the Uchiha?"

"No, they have caused me much pain. I'll make sure Sasuke here never gets the heaven seal."

"You will be taking on a great burden and who knows if it'll even be for the good."

"Look at them, they are best friends, the first friend both had and they were fighting to the death. If Uchiha hadn't realized that he didn't want to be like Itachi he would've killed him. I won't allow it to happen."

"Rai you care too much."

"And you care too little."

"It'll take a while, maybe a week."

"I'll wait, and watch."

"I don't think you'll want to see what the boy will become."

"In a week?"

"Took less with the last one.

"You do not order me around, remember that Taku."

"Very well," Taku answered, and walked away leaving Rai alone.

"I will save my brother, even though it was because of him that I have never had anything," the girl whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week and a half had passed and Taku had what Rai was waiting for. It was a Jutsus that could take a person back to a certain time that they wanted, the person would still have all their memories, but they would be able to change time. It could only be used once and Taku was going to destroy the scroll with the secret so that it would never be used again. Rai wanted to be taken back to when Orochimaru bit Sasuke, and take the wound for herself.

"Are you ready?" Taku asked.

"As I'll ever be," Rai answered. With that Taku started to do the signs for the Jutsus.

"Bye Rai."

"Bye Taku." With that Rai was thrown into the forest were Sasuke's life would be changed. That's when she saw the fight between Naruto and the snake. She sat and watched the events unfold again only this time right as Orochimaru was about to bite Sasuke, she threw him out of the way and he bit her instead.

"What?!" Orochimaru yelled as he noticed that it was not his intended victim that he had bitten.

"Dragon's Fire Jutsu," yelled Rai as she threw hundreds of fire balls at Orochimaru, forcing him to retreat and run away because he's a coward.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, recovering from the fear and shock of some girl that was very familiar, that he didn't know saving him. By that time the bite was starting to affect Rai.

"Just a passerby that saw someone in trouble and wanted to help," she lied.

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto as he saw her sway a little.

"I'm fine, you three need to finish your test though," she said, suddenly realizing that she needed to get them back on track.

"What about you, you're hurt, we shouldn't just leave you here," Sakura said coming to her senses also.

"You can and you will," Rai answered looking at them.

"What did he do to you?" Sasuke asked as he saw the bite form into a seal of three straight lines.

"Nothing that concerns you anymore. Now get out of here and get your scrolls," Rai yelled getting frustrated.

"We are taking you with us," Naruto suddenly said.

"No, I'll slow you guys down," Rai answered immediately.

"Don't care; you'll waste more time if you continue to argue with us. Now you are coming with us so you can get some medical attention," Naruto said firmly. The battles seriousness still lingering on him.

"Fine, but you three had better do what I say," Rai said.

"Why should we?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

"Because, where I'm from I was a top ANBU member since I was six, and I'm more powerful than you and Naruto are right now," Rai said emotionlessly as she started to walk away, the other three following her, keeping their guard up so they could get some more scrolls.

"Was?" Sakura asked.

"I used to be a ninja of the Village of the Mist, but I didn't like their ways so I asked to leave, and they let me, of course I did threaten their lives so they were more lenient," she answered smirking a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry they've been so short, but i'm barely getting into it and i'll try to make them longer. and i don't own Naruto, just Rai, and yeah sorry for not putting that in my first two chap. i forgot

**Chapter 3**

Rai had kept out of the way, as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stole a Heaven and Earth Scroll, and only acknowledged her out of what had happened, or what could've happened. Over the days the bite had been bothering Rai more and more. Now she was a strong person and at the moment she really needed some medical attention or she would die.

"We are almost there!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said noticing that Rai didn't look so good.

"Maybe we should hurry a little," Rai said speeding up to a sprint. They made it to the compound thankfully without encountering Kabuto since Rai was practically chasing them with a stick so they could get there early. When Iruka came and saw the extra girl he quickly explained everything about the scrolls and took Rai to the hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Who are you?" asked Iruka as the medics worked on Rai, and called for Kakashi's help.

"Someone you'll never have to worry about again, because I'm out of here as soon as I'm better," Rai said as she recovered faster than normal.

"Wouldn't you want to watch you brother fight, and the two other people that saved your life, Rai Uchiha," Kakashi asked in a cold voice.

"My only name is Rai, the Uchiha are nothing to me, never have been and never will be," Rai answered the Jounin defiantly standing up and facing him, even though she was very weak at the moment.

"What did you do?" Kakashi simply asked tiredly, as Iruka just looked at them like they were crazy.

"I stopped the Uchiha boy from getting the heaven seal from Orochimaru. That's it, now I'm going to leave."

"I know all about your past, and I think you should consider staying here. You could start a new life, with your brother."

Rai laughed coldly.

"Stay in the village that allowed my 'father' to shut me in a room the day I was born just because he made a mistake and had me with my unmarried mother, when he already had a son and_ **was**_ married. And when I turned up missing no one went to look for me, and guess where I ended up in, the Village of the Mist. I was lucky that my mom taught me Jutsus or they would've killed me. You want me to stay in the village that did all this to me?"

"Yes."

Rai smiled softly.

"I'll consider it, right now I want to see just how strong Uchiha is."

"First I have to seal that mark, and why don't you call him brother or by his first name?" Kakashi asked getting nosey, and leading Rai to the room needed to put the bite mark away for the time being.

"I don't know him, I just know of him," Rai answered simply as she kneeled and Kakashi performed to necessary Jutsu. Then they were on their way to the preliminaries just in time to see Sasuke kick that sound ninjas butt.


	4. Chapter 4

i don't own Naruto and any ideas are welcome or comments.

**Chapter 4**

"So he is strong," whispered Rai as she saw Sasuke use the Sharingan.

"He is the 'last' Uchiha, what did you expect?" Kakashi said as he led her to 'properly' meet everyone.

"Hello everyone this is my new roommate and adopted daughter as of ten seconds ago, Rai," Kakashi said to all the Genin and Jounin.

"Hello," Rai simply said as she went to stand between Naruto and Sakura.

"How ya doin Rai?" Naruto asked as he noticed her.

"I've been better, but I guess I'm ok," Rai answered.

"So what do you think? Are the Genin of Kohana strong?" Naruto asked.

"You guys have a lot of heart, I'll give you that. But what you lack is skill and a little disciple. The later will probably just make you guys boring, so when the exams are over, I might teach you, Sasuke, and a few Genin some of my Jutsus," Rai said smiling as she thought. That's when Naruto burst with excitement.

"Really! I can't wait. What kind of Jutsus do you know? Are they really hard to learn? Are they really strong? Tell me!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down fox boy, Uchiha coming," Rai said laughing. (Yes she knows about Naruto's little friend)

"Think you could've taken longer Sasuke," Naruto said smirking at Sasuke, just to get a rise out of him. As usual.

"I had to have a little fun didn't I," Sasuke simply said. Then Ino came.

"Wow, Sasuke you were so great! I've never seen a better battle," Ino gushed.

"I have, your control was nonexistent, you weren't using as much power as you could've, and you were easily distracted," Rai suddenly said, going into teacher mode automatically. (She's a big critic. Perfectionist to the extreme.)

"Calm down Rai, they are Kohana Genin, remember?" Kakashi said to Rai, smirking.

"Sorry it was a momentarily lapse, won't happen again, until I start teaching Naruto some Jutsus that is," Rai said smiling and looking at the next fight.

"So, are you okay and what are you going to teach Naruto?" asked Sasuke, I guess you can say he was kinda jealous but he just really wanted information.

"I'm perfectly alright now, and I'm going to teach you and Naruto, maybe some other Genin, some of the harder Jutsus I know, after the exams are completely over," Rai explained. She was preoccupied staring at the Sand Genin, trying to decide if they were a threat to her brother and friends. Yes, she had already started thinking of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi as friends. Even though she shouldn't, but Naruto was just so funny that she already liked him, and Sakura was fun to laugh at because of her love for Sasuke, and then Kakashi hadn't told Sasuke about her little situation. So they were already growing on her and fast. So she just decided to ask Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi, what are the Sand Genin like?" Rai asked.

"They are a mystery," Kakashi answered.

"I'll go meet them," Rai said and walked over before Kakashi could say a word.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto, and I kinda went over board on this chapter I just couldn't stop typing. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 5**

"Hello my name is Rai, I saw that you three were over here all by yourselves and I wondered why." Rai asked being nice, for her.

"What does it matter to you?" asked Temari.

"Just bored really, and trying to see if you're a threat," Rai answered in the same nice voice.

"Well that depends," Temari answered again. Kankurou was occupied watching the fight and Gaara was being Gaara.

"On whether I'm on the good side of the one-tailed demon?" asked Rai.

"Why don't you just go back?" Gaara asked, he was listening in and was now frustrated, another person was only seeing the monster inside of him.

"Well curiosity is something that rarely stays quiet, but if you want me to leave I'll go. Talk to you later, and don't do anything dumb, you can be good ya know, and what do you know, bugs are really cool, I knew it," Rai simply said as she turned and walked back to Team 7. Gaara just stood there and stared. (Fight between Sound dude and Shino)

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Kakashi asked Rai as she came back.

"Come on I could've beat him and he's only a kid," Rai answered.

"So what does that make you?" Kakashi asked.

"More mature than you, Kakashi," answered Asuma as he laughed.

"You make it sound like that should give her points Asuma," Kakashi shot back with a smile.

"It does in my book," Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

"Ha, see Kakashi, I win," Rai said smirking. That's when Ino came, again.

"So where are you from, Rai?" she asked smugly.

"I'm from the Village of the Mist," Rai simply answered.

"Oh, the village that's nothing but murderers?" Ino said all high and mighty again.

"Well that depends on how you see it, because I wasn't born there, and there are some good people there, others just judge them on the reputation on the village, so why don't you just shut your mouth about something you don't know," Rai said with a deathly calm. She didn't like it when people judged her on where she was forced to live, she would kill most of anyone that asked or offended her but hey she was trying to cut back.

"Rai remember calm, it's different here," Kakashi said as he put a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"Kakashi, stop treating me like a kid, I haven't been one for a long time, so why don't you leave me alone while I watch this wimp fight," Rai answered as she watched the next fight without saying anything at all. (Kankurou and sound person)

"Seems like she'll be a handful," Asuma said smiling at Kakashi.

"Which one of my kids isn't?" Kakashi asked.

"Well kids will be kids I guess, we can't do much," Asuma answered.

"Nope except work them to the bone while we enjoy the sun," Kakashi said laughing.

"Like that's going to happen while I'm around," Rai said laughing.

"Yeah, well it looks like the fourth battle is going to be chosen so be quiet," Kakashi answered grinning.

"It's Sakura and that Ino girl, well this will be interesting," Rai said then she turned to Sasuke, "Aren't they both like completely and utterly faithfully in love with you?"

"Yeah something like that," Sasuke answered, a little embarrassed.

"Come on Sasuke everyone knows that every girl our age is completely in love with you has been like that forever," Naruto said in a teasing voice, kinda regretfully.

"I wouldn't worry about it Naruto, they are just childhood crushes, when they get older and grow out of it they'll be after you and you'll wish is was still like it is now," Rai said smirking.

"Yeah right, let's watch this fight now, ok," Naruto answered grinning widely.

"Oh this is going to be good; these two girls are fighting for the love of the number one bachelor of the Village of the Leaves, Sasuke Uchiha! Who will win Sakura with her brains or Ino with her ability of deceit? It's a question not even I can answer," Rai said in an announcer's voice, making everyone laugh. That's when the entire fight happened and you know what happens anyway….

"Look it's a Sand ninja, that was fast," Rai said as Temari defeated Ten-ten before she could finish her sentence.

"I think I'm scared," Naruto said looking at Temari.

"You know they should sell food here, I mean it's pretty boring just watching," Rai said as she looked at the next fight.

"Well when you think about it Rai, most of the people here would probably throw it up after seeing all the fighting," Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, well I still think it's a good idea," Rai said sticking her tongue out at Sasuke.

"Rai, I thought you weren't a kid anymore," Kakashi said grinning.

"Hey, I have my moments," Rai answered.

"Think you guys could be quiet, I'm watching Shikamaru's fight, I wonder if he'll beat that Sound ninja," mussed Naruto as he watched the fight.

"You know these Sound ninja people are pretty weak," Rai pointed out as Shikamaru beat the Sound ninja.

"Yeah but they act really scary so we have to give them points for that," Naruto said.

"Good luck Naruto," Rai said as his name came up for his match.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, don't lose, you know I do want to fight you," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

"Like I can lose," Naruto answered as he jumped down. Rai smiled.

"So Sasuke, how has life been treating you?" Rai asked.

"Better than some, worse than most," Sasuke said.

"We'll I'd say the same thing about Naruto, Gaara over there, and me, so don't feel so alone, okay," Rai simply said as she went to talk to the Sand ninja again.

"Hello my favorite people in the entire world," Rai said as she stood by Temari.

"You know some would question your mental stability because you're over here," Temari answered.

"Yeah, well some would also think that Naruto down there was going to lose, when in fact he will win," Rai answered getting serious.

"Yeah, right, like that loser could win," Kankurou said.

"Yeah, I bet you three will have to at least try to make friends with the people here, and no killing, if Naruto wins," Rai said.

"And if he loses, you have to be our slave forever," Kankurou said.

"Deal," Rai answered shaking all three of their hands, with a little hesitation from Gaara.

BACK WITH TEAM 7

"So what did you do?" Kakashi asked.

"Made a bet," Rai answered.

"What kind of bet?"

"A fool proof one."

"What was the bet Rai," Kakashi demanded. Then Rai explained the deal. Kakashi got mad, and Naruto won.

"Now I got to go collect my prize," Rai said smiling.

"Hey, that's not fair you knew that he would win," Kankurou whined.

"No, we shook now come on so you guys can make some friends," Rai said as she started to walk back to Kakashi, only to find none of the siblings following her.

"Oh, come on they won't bite," Rai said, finding that they still held back she grabbed Gaara's hand and led them to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Rai, who are your new friends?" Kakashi asked.

"This is Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou, they're Sand ninja," just then Naruto came up and he also met the Sand ninja.

"Now since we're not in preschool anymore, I don't have to tell you guys to be nice to each other and try to make friends do I?" Rai said mocking everyone, earning her a glare….from everyone.

"Hey don't look at me like that," Rai simply said, as she looked at the next fight. It was the one between Neji and Hinata.

"So who do you think is going to win," Sakura asked.

"Hinata's got the heart, but Neji is going to win," Rai said assessing both fighters.

"Hey you don't know that," Naruto said defending Hinata.

"Actually yes I do," Rai answered. And so the battle started and Neji does the mind games on Hinata, which make Rai kinda mad.

"Come on Hinata you can do it!" Naruto yelled, encouraging Hinata.

"Keep trying Hinata, you can do anything," Rai also yelled. But the battle ended as you know it does, with Neji winning.

"Well, Gaara how do you think you're going to do, and who are you going to fight?" Rai asked as Naruto did is I vow thing.

"I know I will win, against who doesn't matter," Gaara simply said.

"Well I don't know, how are you so confident, you kinda remind me of Naruto and Sasuke, they also think they can do anything by themselves," Rai answered.

"Rai why is Naruto so dumb?" Sasuke asked as Naruto vowed to win against Neji.

"That's like asking why the sky is blue, it just is," Rai said smiling, making Sasuke and Kakashi laugh.

"Well, I think he needs to wise up or else he'll regret the next time he says something," Temari said.

"But then he wouldn't be Naruto," Sakura said.

"You have a point there," Sasuke agreed with her, making Sakura happy for the next month.

"I don't know I mean, he can grow up a little but not too much, or else life would just be dull," Sakura added, encouraged by Sasuke agreeing with her last statement.

"Okay, we get it," Rai said getting a little frustrated since Sakura was yet again giving Sasuke all her attention, and plus she was just irritable, everything that had happened today was finally getting to her.

"You okay Rai?" Kakashi asked automatically knowing what was wrong.

"No," Rai answered scornfully. Everyone then looked at her and saw that she was pretty tired and she didn't look too good.

"You want to go to the infirmary?" Kakashi asked gently taking her arm.

"I've already been here for more than half of it, I might as well stay for the ending," Rai answered, calming down.

"Ok, but if you start feeling bad again you tell me ok," Kakashi said as he moved away but continued to observe her, waiting for some indication that she wasn't ok.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Rai answered exhausted.

"Good, don't want you to die after everything you've already done," Kakashi whispered into her ear so no one else could here.

"Sorry for snapping at you Sakura, I'm just really weird," Rai said acknowledging what Kakashi said but not thinking much of it.

"It's ok," Sakura answered, looking at Rai worriedly.

"Hey do you think it's such a good idea for you to still be here, I mean we can tell you how it turns out," Sasuke said to Rai, trying to convince her to go to the infirmary.

"I'll be fine," Rai answered.

"Yeah you guys, leave her alone, she'll be fine," Naruto said addressing everyone.

"Thank you Naruto, I'm fine guys, I've been through worse, ok," Rai said smiling at everyone.

"Yeah, but that was before, now we have to take care of you because believe it or not you're now part of the family," Kakashi said as he patted Rai's shoulder gently.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Rai answered as she fainted into Kakashi's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto. I would like a few reviews but if you are here to take all your anger and frustrations out on me, leave me alone!! (sob, sob)

**Chapter 6**

It was three days later before Rai finally woke up. Worry, was an understatement when compared to how scared everyone was including some people that didn't let it show. cough sand ninja cough so hears her awakening so to speak, Team 7 and Kakashi were in her room.

"Must have food so very hungry," Rai mumbled as she woke up. When she saw everyone was asleep she started poking them, finally Sasuke woke up.

"Rai?" Sasuke asked rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes.

"In the flesh, hey what am I doing in the hospital place again?" Rai asked, she didn't remember fainting.

"You fainted when Kakashi was talking to you and you've been asleep for three days," Sasuke explained.

"Wow, so what's everyone doing in my room?"

"We were worried about you and we wanted to be here when you woke up so you wouldn't freak out. You had us scared Rai, they didn't think you'd make it.

"Yeah well Sasuke, you should know, I'm very, very hard to kill," Rai said grinning.

"Ok," Sasuke answered rolling his eyes.

"So how are we going to wake the other three?" Rai asked looking at Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura.

"We could just stare at Kakashi, put some ramen under Naruto's nose, and I'll just shake Sakura awake," Sasuke said smirking.

"Let's do the thing to Kakashi last, go wake up Sakura," Rai ordered as Sasuke went to wake Sakura.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Waking you up so you could say hi to Rai and help us wake Kakashi," Sasuke answered as he left to get ramen.

"'ello Sakura," Rai said.

"Rai! How are you? Do you feel good now? You know you really scared Kakashi when you fainted like that, not to mention Sasuke and Naruto," Sakura told Rai.

"You guys really over-react. I'm perfectly fine now, okay," Rai answered smiling at Sakura.

"Alright, but maybe we should have a doctor (medical ninja, I don't know) come and check you, to make sure everything is ok you know," Sakura insisted.

"I guess, if it'll make you feel better and stop worrying," Rai answered smiling at Sakura

"Okay, let me go get a doctor (or medical ninja, I really don't know) I'll be right back," Sakura said leaving Rai all alone with a sleeping Kakashi and Naruto. That's when Sasuke came back with the ramen and Naruto woke up with only the scent.

"I never thought anyone could ever like ramen that much," Rai said looking at Naruto eating, and laughing at him.

"Well with Naruto he'll make you believe a lot of things you didn't before," Sasuke said.

"Can we wake Kakashi up already?" Rai requested she liked pranks as much as Naruto did; she was just never able to show that in the Village of the Mist.

"How are we going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to stare at him for 5 seconds and if he doesn't wake up then we are going to pour this glass of water on his hair," Rai explained picking up the cold, icy glass of water. Then all three of them started to stare at Kakashi for, one, two three four, and then he woke up. But Rai poured the water on his hair anyway.

"Hey! I'm awake, you weren't supposed to get me wet," Kakashi complained.

"Well I knew you were awake and plus I really wanted to pour this glass on you," Rai replied.

"Nice to see you awake Rai," Kakashi said.

"Good to be awake, now I get to eat because I'm hungry," Rai yelled the last part.

"I suggest you stop scaring the staff or else they'll make voodoo dolls of you," Sasuke suddenly said, smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

Changing Everything

sorry everyone. first my mom grounded me from computer then my comp crashed then i had writers block. but i promise to try to update at least once a month, by the way any ideas on the dare are welcome, please comment! i don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 7**

Finally Rai was let out of the hospital, but only if she promised not to exert herself for at least a week. She promised….with her fingers crossed.

"But I'm bored!" Rai yelled at Kakashi. She had tried to show Naruto a Jutsu and Kakashi tied her to a chair.

"You aren't supposed to exert yourself for a week," Kakashi answered looking up from his book.

"I'm still bored."

"Sasuke and Naruto are bringing food over and Sakura is telling everyone that you're out and they can visit, you won't be so bored in a little bit."

"That doesn't help me now." Kakashi closed his book and looked at her.

"What are you going to do here? Don't get me wrong I like your being here, but what are you going to do?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really plan this Kakashi. I only thought of saving my brother."

"Good, then you have a lot of choices," Kakashi stated as he went back to his book.

"Hey, what do you think of the Sand ninja?"

"You seem to have made friends with them pretty easily."

"Yeah, I think they are cool," Rai said staring off into space.

"Are you thinking of all the sand ninja or of a certain one?" Kakashi asked, smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rai answered, blushing.

"Yup, you're in love."

"I don't even know the guy yet, how can you say that?!"

"I just know, and plus you just admitted it is one of them."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Just them Naruto and Sasuke walked in with enough food for about a week.

"Did too, what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Kakashi's making fun of me, help," Rai whined.

"Kakashi, why are you making fun of the invalid?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto started putting away the food. It was pretty early so Naruto was kinda dead to the world.

"I was not making fun of her. I was trying to make her admit her feelings towards a certain person," Kakashi clarified looking up from his book with a smirk on his face.

"Really? Who?" Naruto asked, finally looking up.

"It is one of the sand ninja."

"Kakashi when I get better you are going to regret that," Rai said glaring at Kakashi.

"See, she needs a little help in accepting her feelings," Kakashi said sadly shaking his head, making the two boys laugh.

"I think it's ok to let her go now though," Sasuke said, nodding to Naruto so he could untie her.

"Thank you Naruto, now if you'll excuse me I have to go and torture someone," but when she turned to where Kakashi was, he had already disappeared.

"Looks like you just missed him," Sasuke said laughing.

"You just wait, when he comes back he is going to get it," Rai answered, looking evil.

"Who's going to get what?" Sakura asked as she entered the apartment followed by the rest of rookie 9 and the sand ninja.

"Rai's wants to torture Kakashi because he made fun of her," Naruto answered leaving out the part about it being one of the sand ninja.

"Don't waste your energy Rai, anyway we are going to have a party so you don't need to think of that for now," Sakura said as she started putting some snacks together.

"A party?" Rai asked, "What for?" she was confused, don't worry she knew what a party was, but one was never thrown for her.

"For coming out of the hospital in one piece," Sasuke explained, smiling.

Rai still looked confused but accepted the explanation, "Can I choose the music?"

"Sure, it's over here," Naruto said as he led her to Kakashi's room.

"What should we listen to?" Rai said out loud.

"Surprisingly Kakashi has a good CD collection," Naruto said as he sifted through all the CD's.

"Yeah, hey what do you think of the Sand ninja?" Rai asked innocently.

"They seem ok, misunderstood maybe, but ok," Naruto answered.

"What are we going to do at this party?" Rai asked looking a little worried.

"Just have fun, so don't worry alright," Naruto answered as he took her hand al led her back to the living room. This action did not go unnoticed by Sasuke and Gaara…..and Shino and Shikamaru…..and Neji and just about every guy there ok.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Naruto asked everyone, as he let go of Rai's hand after seeing the looks he got from 'most all the guys.

"Why don't we all try to get to know each other a little better," Ino suggested as she inched her way closer to Sasuke, "we are going to be working together in the future. Better to get to know each other now rather than later."

"You know she actually has a point," Rai said, sarcastically of course.

"Truth or Dare?" Sakura suggested.

"It's so juvenile, though," Rai said, smiling all the while, "Truthfully I've never played."

"Then we **have** to play it now," Naruto said.

"Yeah Rai, please," Sakura asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, fine, so how are we going to play?" Rai asked, looking a little uncertain.

"We'll spin a bottle to decide whose turn it is," Ino said.

"So everyone form a circle," Sakura said taking the initiative.

"Who's starting first?" Naruto asked.

"I'll do that," Ino said as she spun the bottle and it landed on Rai (of course :P)

"Dare," Rai quickly answered.


End file.
